


the day is gone

by nandamagnail



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1297675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nandamagnail/pseuds/nandamagnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Life gives you something, something you always wanted and dreamed about, and then brutally rips it away from you." Season 6 spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the day is gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first English fanfiction, so be kind to me (Gaby, thanks for the beta work!). It’s a little bit confusing and fast paced, but a wrote it while I was crying over some beautiful Jax/Tara fanvideos and started remembering the season 6 finale. If you didn’t watch it, stop right now and go watch it. Ok, enough saying. Enjoy.

When she returned after so many years, it was like God had given him another chance.

A second chance.

His life was a mess. And just like an angel, she fixed it. She fixed his son’s heart, his own heart. Healed his soul and kept his demons away. She was his savior, his light.

And he tried to make it right. He tried so hard to make it right. But sometimes shit happens. And in his life, it continuously happens. But she was always there, encouraging him to do the right thing, showing him the world wasn’t so dark after all. Telling him not lose faith.

But shit happens and they got tired of trying to do the right thing.

She was tired. Tired of trying, tired of lies and constant fear. Tired of death and blood. She was so tired and just wanted to run. Run far, far away. But not without him. Never without him.

And in the middle of the road, she lost herself. He didn’t blame her for that. Everyone gets lost sometimes.

You don’t know who you truly are until you are connected to someone else. Because when you love someone, you can’t just give up on them. You can argue and fight and hurt each other, but love… love conquers all.

So they kept trying. He craved for a better future for them both, and he held tight on hope until the end.

What he didn’t know was that in the end there is no such thing as hope. There’s only pain.

Life gives you something, something you always wanted and dreamed about, and then brutally rips it away from you, telling it was never yours and you must live with this. Even if you don’t want to. Even if you can’t.

In the end, he holds and kisses her for the last time. She’s cold now, but he doesn’t care. It was his only chance to say goodbye to the love of his life.

The day is gone, so is light.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R!


End file.
